


Same Old Love

by Emono



Series: Ultimate Surrender [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, M/M, Smutlet, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin has a thing for Michael and it doesn't help that they literally shoot porn together for a living. Sure, he can separate his dick and his heart, but they both want Michael.  A shoot for "Ultimate Surrender" goes wrong and he has a bit of a breakdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Old Love

**Here's[ Ultimate Surreneder ](http://prowrestling.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Surrender)and here's[ the tag on my blog](http://emono-omae.tumblr.com/search/ultimate+surrender+au). Check out the first one if you're a little confused. Basically RT guys filming domination porn. Hope you guys like it.**

 

* * *

 

 

“Just do it. Do it you tosser.”

  
  
Gavin was muttering to himself as he held his phone close to his face, staring at Michael’s profile picture and number. He was at home with a few beers in him and a loneliness had hit him with a sudden ferocity. For weeks he’d been trying to work up the courage to ask Michael out, to maybe take their natural sexual chemistry and deep friendship and see if there was another dimension there. Besides Dan, he’d never had a closer friend. Michael was such a good man and he wanted him almost desperately.

 

Tonight was the night. It had to be.

 

Then his phone went off. _Michael._

 

Gavin quickly answered it. “Hey boy, what’s up?”

 

There was the noise of a bar in his ear. Glasses clinking, some music, and chatter. Two voices sounded closer than the others, two women. “ _Gav! Dude, you have to get down here. The girls are drop dead gorgeous tonight and these two found me - they’re fans of ours! You have to come, they want to meet you so bad.”_

 

Gavin closed his eyes and tried not to focus on how hard his heart was breaking. “Not tonight, boy. I’m not really feeling top.”

 

“ _Ah, come on. It’ll probably make you feel better. You love shit like this.”  
_

 

Gavin bit his tongue. _I love hanging at bars and talking about how well you fucked me in our last shoot because I want you to realize how perfect we are for each other, you twat._

 

“Not tonight, okay?”

 

“ _Okay, man. I’ll see you later. Take care of yourself. Call me if you need anything, okay?”  
_

 

But Gavin had already hung up.

 

\---

 

There was something off about Gavin today. He was high strung, lashing out too fast and biting too hard. They were supposed to battle for the win and it was unscripted but Gavin seemed to have an air of desperation to him. He was a wildcat on the mat and Ray had scratches down his sides that were actually bleeding. They had to pause filming to get Caleb in the ring and clean him up, these special chilled metal stamps getting pulled out of an ice bucket to help stop the bleeding and swelling.

 

“This is the shit they use in UFC,” Ray commented lightly, glancing up from his little wounds to see Gavin panting and glaring at him. They were both still in their spank shorts since they’d been caught up in actually fighting instead of putting on a show.

 

“What’s your problem, man?” he snapped, afraid those clenched fists were going to go into his face. “If you don’t want to be here, then fuck off, but don’t take your fucking personal issues out on me.”

He usually wasn’t so heated but he was kind of scared. He was afraid something was actually wrong with Gavin and that the Brit was going to snap and seriously hurt him. They had pretty good medical but he wasn’t sure his plan covered missing teeth. He tried to calm down as Caleb declared him fit to continue. “Vav, if I did something…”

 

But Gavin just grit his teeth and stepped into place when Gus called for positions.

 

“Gavin?” Gus added. “Are you sure you’re okay to continue?”

 

“I’m fine,” Gavin bit out.

 

“We should call it.” Ray heard Kara say off to the side near one of the monitors.

 

“I said I’m fine!” Gavin barked over his shoulder, green eyes razor sharp. “Just start the bloody thing already!”

 

Gus pursed his lips, but made a decision and nodded. “Roll. Three, two…”

 

Gavin came at him like lighting, taking him down around the middle within the first few seconds. Ray wasn’t going down easily and fought hard. He got on the Brit’s back and held tight.

 

Ray grabbed the ties on the side of Gavin’s hip and _ripped_ , yanking the material away. He quickly sucked two fingers before shoving them into his friend. Gavin yelped and tried to leap frog forward to get away but Ray caught an arm around his neck and half laid on him. He pistoned them in a quick, punishing pace that made the Brit squirm.

 

“You’ve been such a little bitch today, God damn it,” Ray cursed hotly, throat still aching from the other’s too-tight hold earlier. He was going to be one giant bruise later from how hard the Brit had fought. “I don’t know what the fuck’s wrong with you but I’m going to fuck that attitude right out.”

 

Gavin’s hands slapped noisily against the mat as he tried to get away. Ray’s wrist was hurting a little from how fast he was fucking into the Brit but he didn’t let up, not with frustration boiling in his blood.

 

“Little asshole,” Ray growled, putting all his weight on the other to keep him pinned down. “Throwing a fucking hissy fit and then being way too fucking rough. I’m going to make you submit, bitch, you hear me? Going to make you pay for scratching me up like that and breaking the rules.” He hooked his fingers and he felt Gavin start to shake under him. He smirked triumphantly and jabbed against it. “That’s it you little bitch, just call surrender and get your punishment over. You deserve it. Say you deserve to get fucked like-”

 

Ray cut off and went still when he heard the first sob. It was stifled at first and it could have been for show, a trick like they pulled on each other sometimes, but the second one met his ears and his stomach bottomed out completely. That was real, heartwrenching and painfully _real_ . Ray eased his fingers from Gavin’s hole, wincing at how bad the other boy shook, and gently eased his hip up to see his limp cock.  
  
“Kill the cameras!” Ray barked, worry folding under the steel strength of the dom training they’d all gone under before joining Cockbite. “Dan! Care kit!”

 

“Shit,” he heard Gus curse.

 

“Yeah ‘shit’, fucking letting this go on,” Ray snapped, guilt edging his words. Gavin started to really cry once he saw the cameras had flicked off and the crew backed up to give him space. “Vav, hey, it’s okay. Come here, it’s okay.”

 

“I-It’s not!” Gavin cried, hands coming up to lace behind his head and hide his face. “I fucked it up, ruined it. W-We needed this and I-I couldn’t be good and Matt’s gonna’ be so mad, Gus is gonna’ kill me...bollocksed it all.”

 

“No way,” Ray replied softly, gliding his hand very carefully down the Brit’s back. “No one’s going to be mad at all. We’ve got plenty of other guys to shoot stuff today. It’s okay not to be ‘okay’, Vav, I promise. This is tough shit to go through in the wrong headspace.”

 

Gavin let out an ugly sob. “...Michael…”

 

Ray was about to ask what Michael had to do with anything when Dan showed up, headset shoved down around his neck and plastic case in his hand, blanket folded over his arms. It was overly soft and he laid it over Gavin before urging him to sit up.

 

“I’m here, B, it’s okay,” Dan soothed as he cracked the lid open and pulled out a small bottle of water.

 

“I want Michael,” Gavin crooned sadly, hands balls up and pressed to his face. Tears soaked his knuckles and his chest shuddered almost violently. “Pl-please, get Michael. B, please, want my Michael.”

 

Ray looked up, ready to call for a cellphone, but he saw Barbara nodding and pointing to the phone at her ear. ’ _Calling him.’_

 

“We’ll get him here,” Dan promised.

 

Ray tried to scoot up and help but Gavin crumbled into his best friend’s arms, sobbing openly as subspace clashed with his own personal hurt. He got up and headed to the side wing to grab a robe before heading back and plopping down beside them, waiting to be useful.

 

\---

 

Michael snored, face half buried in his pillow. Sun streamed thickly into his bedroom through open blinds but they did nothing to wake them. Red smudges were under his eyes, showing sleepless nights weighing on his weary body. He’d sprawled uselessly, sheets twining through his legs and along his back.

 

His phone went off a few times, Zelda game sounds pinging through the room, but they didn’t make a dent.

 

Michael choked on a snore and rolled onto his belly, arm falling limply off the side of the mattress. His fingers grazed something soft and flexed, lashes fluttering for a moment as he started to rouse. In the lull between calls, he surfaced long enough to grope blindly at the softness and figure out it was the ear of a stuffed animal. He only had one - a big, squishy Banjo that Gavin had bought him.

 

“What are ‘ya doin’ on the floor, bud?” Michael slurred lowly, snagging the ear and lazily dragging it up onto the bed. He cracked a yawn and turned on his side away from the windows, cuddling Banjo to his chest and wrapping both arms around him. He pressed his cheek into the top of the toy’s head and fell right back to sleep.  

 

\---

 

Dan easily picked Gavin up and took him backstage to one of the dressing rooms. He’d cleaned the other Brit up with a few wet wipes and then helped him get dressed in clean clothes. Loose khaki shorts and a thick, oversized hoodie with the hood covering him up. He hit perfectly in Dan’s lap, sitting on his thigh and arms wrapped around his shoulders, face buried in his throat. Ray had gotten dressed without showering, riddled with worry that he’d fucked up their friendship. He sat across the room and waited quietly for Gavin to surface.

 

“You’re safe, B.”

 

“Gonna’ be mad…”

 

“No one’s mad. We love you.”

 

Gavin grumbled and clung tighter.

 

The door opened up and Burnie came in, quickly followed by Gus. Though Burnie was a competitor now he’d started out as a founder of Cockbite, penning out “stories” for their more traditional porn and helping to develop Ultimate Surrender to what it was today. He did some behind the scenes work and was completely in charge of their women's division, but he still liked to keep his fingers on the pulse of all their well-being. He was a good man, a good friend, and he was viciously protective.

 

Burnie walked over but kept a healthy distance, looking over them both. “What happened?”

 

“Gavin competed with a bad headspace is all.” Dan ran a hand over his best friend’s calf, giving it a good squeeze. “He pushed himself.”

  
“Gavvers, kid, you know if you feel even a little off you need to tell someone,” Burnie tisked, keeping his voice gentle. He crouched down, eyes kind behind his glasses. “But I’m not upset, okay? Can you look at me, kid?”

 

Gavin slowly moved his face from his friend’s warm throat and blinked sleepily at Burnie. He got a warm smile in return.

 

“Hey there, Gav. How are you feeling?”

“Liquid,” Gavin replied, voice husked from all the sobbing he’d done. “M’sorry I couldn’t’ finish.”

 

“That’s the last thing I want you to worry about, okay?” Burnie insisted. “We have a lot of guys ready to go all the time. We’re not in any rush to push out videos either. You’re one of our favorites, Gav, we’d wait forever for you. And even if you weren’t, even if you were brand new, you’re one of our boys and we’re going to take care of you. We want you healthy first, nothing else matters as much.”

 

The sound the Brit made was heartbreakingly soft and grateful.

 

“What was it?” Burnie prompted, still treading carefully. “Bad headspace or are you and Ray fighting? Something else?”

 

“Just bad night,” Gavin sat up a little and peered across the room, holding out his hand toward the other Lad. “Ray, come ‘ere.”

 

Ray quickly got up and headed over. Gavin snagged him by the wrist and onto Dan’s lap, making the other Brit laugh and put a hand on both their backs to hold them there. “I’m sorry, Ray. I shouldn’t have hurt you up like that.”

 

“I’m okay,” Ray promised, turning his hand around to lace their fingers. “I should’ve stopped it. I knew something was wrong and I still kept going. I was being a dick.”

 

Gavin shook his head and cupped his cheek, pulling him into a kiss. It was sweet, lips sliding smoothly as they gave little content hums. Gavin licked into his mouth and their tongues slid in a slow apology, soothing the rough little barbs of nerves that had plagued Ray since the match ended. When they parted, Burnie and Dan were pink-cheeked and Gus was rolling his eyes.

 

“I thought we were getting sued and you guys made it gay,” Gus snarked, getting a burst of giggles from the young Brit.

 

“You sure you’re alright, Gav? Anything I can do?” Burnie asked.

 

Gavin looked a little sheepish and started to play with Ray’s fingers. “To be quite honest, I’m a bit hungry.”

 

Burnie chuckled fondly. “Then both of you get freshened up and let’s go get some burgers, okay? My treat.”

 

From the way Gavin lit up, he knew everything would be okay.

 

“Me too?” Dan asked eagerly.

 

“Yes, babe, you too.”

 

\-----

 

_Next Day_

 

“Oh yeah, this is the good shit,” Michael snickered happily to himself as he set up the fancy machine they had near catering to whip him up a strong cappuccino. He never stopped being grateful to work in a place with extensive catering and all varieties of coffee to keep them going. They had a pretty huge staff and there were several different shows to run, a lot going at the same time to keep good hours, and they liked to take care of their people. He had already done his shoot for the day - he ran assist in an Ultimate Surrender (Joel vs Jack), and he ran the lights for two of their more common shoots. He had some electrical school training and he was good enough to earn some extra money running the systems during other pornos that didn’t involve him.

 

He felt someone come up beside him and when he looked he beamed at his closest friend. “Gavvy.”

 

Gavin smiled back, caught up in the other’s sunshine. He was back in his street clothes - tight jeans, v-neck, a jacket with a strong lapel that perfectly framed his smooth face. The navy scarf wrapped loosely around his throat was a gift from Michael, cashmere and softer than most things he’d owned.

 

“You look good today, boy.” Michael eyed the puff of chest hair above the deep cut v, loving the slice of chest. “Did you already finish up?”

 

“I did a solo shoot and then ran the camera monitors over on a few of the BDSM scenes.” He patted a little at his hair, fussing with it and hoping he really looked as good as his friend said. “Adam was working today. Artful, that one.”

 

“Kovic or Ellis?”

 

“Ellis. Coming into himself, he is. Going to be top billing soon. The subs love him.”

 

“That’s awesome,” Michael laughed happily, watching the machine spit out his drink. “I know him and Joel get along really well. Hey, maybe J will transfer over to more of the BDSM stuff? He seems the type. Bet he’d be way happier over there.”  
  
“Nah, he likes getting fucked by Ryan too much,” Gavin bantered lightly.

 

“Yeah,” Michael teased back. “Besides, I’d miss the old fart.”

 

Gavin got quiet after that, sidling over and picking at a few of the covered fruit dishes. Chris, one of their subs, usually took good care of the tables and made sure stuff turned over enough where nothing ever got warm or left out too long. The cantaloupe was fresh and he hummed as he devoured a few pieces.

 

Michael chewed his lip, warming his hands around the thick ceramic mug. “So, I heard something happened yesterday.”

 

Gavin shrugged one shoulder. “Just usual stuff.”

 

“A subdrop is unusual for you, Gav.”

 

The Brit froze. “Fucking Dan. He told you, didn’t he?”

 

“He’s your B, he was worried,” Michael stated with a thinly veiled tinge of jealousy. “You usually hold it together pretty well so of course he was concerned. And against Ray? Somethign had to be eating at you.” He wet his lips. “He said you were asking for me.”

 

Gavin stayed quiet. Michael set his coffee down and closed the distance between them, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Gavin grunted quietly as another arm wrapped around his waist, the boy’s warmth bleeding through their clothes. Michael murmured his name and pressed the back of his hand to his cheek, kissing the other. It was an affectionate gesture that made the Brit’s heart flutter.

 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there.” Michael’s lips grazed his cheek and the tickle of his breath was pleasant. Gavin leaned into him. “I should’ve. I feel like a shithead. Forgive me?”

 

“Always,” Gavin breathed, sneaking an arm to wrap around the other’s waist.

 

“I’m not going to ride your ass about it, I’m sure Burnie did that.” Michael pressed his forehead to his temple, breathing him in and letting his fingers curl around his hip. “You’re my boy.”

 

Gavin swallowed thickly and nodded.

 

Michael gathered his courage and turned the Brit’s head, pecking a chaste kiss on his lips. “Do you want to have dinner with me?”

 

He thought of wings and greasy fries and cold beer. “We have dinner all the time.”

 

Michael ran a thumb over his cheek and the gesture was so tender that both their hearts trembled. “No. I mean real dinner. Let me take you somewhere nice. Closed booth, nice lighting, steaks, expensive beer, and we can go do something dumb afterwards.”

 

“What...were you thinking?” Gavin asked tentatively.

 

“Let’s steal one of vans and drive out to the hills,” Michael offered in a low voice. “Get some blankets, some more beer...sling open the back doors and put on the radio.”

 

Watch the stars from on top of a hill. Gavin was breathless with the intimacy of it. Quiet music, legs tangled up, chatting idly and seeing the night pass by.

 

“Should I bring condoms?” Gavin joked weakly.

 

“Don’t bother.” Michael cupped his jaw and brought him into another kiss. It was firmer this time and there was something more in it, something hot that tickled his interest. “It’s not that kind of night, Gav. I just want to take you out for a nice date.”

 

“A real date?” Gavin asked, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

 

Michael’s ears got red and he nodded. “Yeah. A _real date_. If you want?”

  
  
Gavin fluttered all over, even his hair seeming to perk up. “I’d love that.”

 

Michael snagged his hand with a big, cattish grin. “Then let’s get the fuck out of here.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


End file.
